Seven Days
by LouLinaBeverly
Summary: After a hard to refuse deal with his long time rival, Zac Efron:Chad must do the immposible, make Sonny Munroe fall in love with him in seven days. Will Chad fail or will he fall for Sonny in the process? Read to find out. T for language. Sonny/Chad.
1. The Bet

**Yes, I'm starting another story...again but, this is a good thing, I've been inspired by things I usually never get inspired by which means, I'll be writing a lot of FF in the next year which, I'm really excited about! I got this idea listening to "Seven Days" By Kenny Chesney yes, I listen to stuff like that, I expand my horizons in the Music World. The song just has the title of this story. It has really nothing to do with idea of that song but, it got me thinking about SWAC for some reason and I started thinking, what if Chad had seven days to get Sonny to say I love you to him? Which, is kind of impossible but, nothing is impossible for our CDC, right? Oh, and again FFTF never happened.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**Chad's Point of View:**

Efron never surprises me, no one _ever _surprises me beside, Sonny Munroe but, that is a completely different story. Efron and I, we were on good terms, he's a good guy, but he's still banned though. We were eating in the Cafeteria, Sonny had decided waltz in that stupid cute Check It Out Girls costume. Efron's eyes kept flickering between Munroe and me, I kinda realized then, I was staring at her. Sonny realized this to, so I flashed her an awkward smile which, she returned glaring and shaking her head.

"Who's she?"Zac asked looking puzzled. Do I have to teach him everything?

"Sonny Munroe?"I said but, it came out as a question. Zac grinned and winked in her direction.

"She's hot."Zac replied. What did he just say? Well, yeah, she _is. You're a pervert, you know that right? _What? He's the one who said it, I just agreed, why aren't you in his mind? _I'm not in his mind because, I'm not his Voice of Reason; I'm yours._

"Dude, aren't you dating Vanessa?"I asked him. Zac shrugged and looked back at me.

"Uh, dude, have you heard of options opened?"Zac laughed. God, he sickens me sometimes.

"Yeah, I've heard of that and it's called being an ass to your girlfriend, Efron."I shot back. Efron rolled his eyes and shook his hair out of his eyes.

"Have you met her?"Zac asked.

"Yeah, I've done a lot more than just meet her."I answered.

"As in...?"Zac asked me.

"She hates me."I replied. Efron looked at me with confusion in his eyes.

"As much as I can see that being possible that someone would hate you. Don't all girls love you?"He asked. Huh, I believed that to, that is until, I met Sonny Munroe.

"With that small exception, yeah, all girls do love me: Sonny isn't like every girl I've met."I answered. Zac began to smirk and leaned back into his chair.

"So, not all girls love you? You're not as great as I thought, Cooper."Zac replied, smug.

"What? I could make her love me if I _wanted _to. The thing is, I don't like her: She's annoying, naive, and way too perky."I lied. I mean I didn't lie, I do not like Sonny. _Yeah, sure you don't _Oh, shut up.

"Oh, you could? I bet you couldn't make her love you in a week."Zac joked.

"And, if I couldn't?"I asked, interested. Zac then looked at Sonny again and grinned when he looked back at me.

"If you win, I'll admit you are the best actor of our generation to Tween Weekly. If you lose then, you have to do that and, I'll ask Sonny out."Zac announced. I took this all into consideration, Efron admitting in print that I'm the best actor of our generation? That sounded great to me.

"Deal, Efron."I heard myself agree. Zac got up from his chair and leaned back on it.

"Great. You have until Thursday of next week at 7pm to get her to say, I love you."Zac vouched as he turned and walk away.

_You do realize what you have just gotten us into, right?_ Of course, I do, I've agreed to make Sonny fall in love with me in 8 days and 4 hours._ And, you think can do that? _Of course, I can, I'm Chad Dylan Cooper. _Yeah, sure you are. _Uh, I am Chad Dylan Cooper, you know._ Why can't you just let me have my moment!_

**Sooo..., how was it? You know, there IS a little button down there that says Review where you can tell me. I hope you enjoyed this first chapter, thank you for reading and reviewing, have a fabulous day.**


	2. Cheesy Pick up Lines And Smart Cousins

**Thank you for all the positive feedback last chapter, y'all are so sweet! I'm so happy you all liked it and I hope I've gotten to all of you with reply on how much I appreciated it, if I haven't: I'm sorry, it's hard to reply, I tend to get busy a lot but, I try to reply as much I possibly can! Hope you enjoy this chapter! :D**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own all those bad pick up lines that some idiot came up with and thought they were charming oh, and I certainly do NOT own SWAC. **

* * *

_My POV_

"If you were a new hamburger at McDonald's, you would be McGorgeous."

Indeed, these were the words Sonny Munroe heard when she opened her dressing room door. The brown eyed girl rolled her eyes as Chad Dylan Cooper came strutting into her room.

"What are you talking about, Cooper?"She asked stubbornly, folding her arms across her chest. The boy in front of her took note of her position and winked at her.

"I'm just saying: Can I have your phone number? I lost mine."Chad replied. Sonny returned a glare to him and turned her back to him, she didn't know at all what game he was playing but, it was seriously annoying her.

**Chad's POV**

Why didn't she like that one? _Gee, Chad, I don't know maybe because it makes you sound like a stalker! _Well, which one am I supposed to do now? _I don't know...a good one?_

"Um, I must be in heaven because, your an angel?"I said but, it came out as a question. I saw her almost smile when she finally turned around, her beautiful brown eyes flickering toward me. Beautiful? I did not just say beautiful.

"What's wrong with you? Are you sick or something?"Sonny asked her expression puzzled.

"What? I can't just stop by my favorite Random's dressing room?"I stumbled, innocently.

"Yes because, it's everyday that you drop by my dressing room and throw cheesy pick up lines at me."Sonny retorted sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes; she's always too sarcastic when it comes to me.

"I'm not throwing pick up lines at you."I lied swiftly. Sonny's eyes met mine and for a second I smiled.

"Oh, okay! Those things are what you always say to everyone, got it."Sonny replied, rolling her eyes. I smirked at her sarcasm, as adorable as it was; it wasn't what I came here for.

"Cut the sarcasm, Munroe, I didn't come here for it."I stated. Sonny sat down at her couch and looked up at me.

"Then, why did you come here?"She asked, annoyed. I plopped myself down next to her despite her stone looking glare.

"To annoy the crap out of you isn't it obvious?"I asked. Sonny rolled her eyes at me; she seems to do that a lot when she's around me. _You just noticed that? _Shut it.

"Unfortunately so, Chad. Now, if you'll excuse yourself, the door is at your left."Sonny demanded as she got up. Oh, Sonny, I'm not giving up that easy. _Do you actually have a plan?_ Uh, sort of.

"And, you're kicking me out so soon because...?"I dragged on. Sonny whipped her head around to face me.

"I have to meet with my cousin for dinner and I really don't need to be late."She answered while, rushing to gather up her things.

"Oh, really?"I said.

"Really."Sonny sighed, as I leaned against the door frame. I smiled causing her to take a sharp breath intake.

"Need company? Wouldn't want someone innocent like you out on these streets alone."I replied. Sonny paused for a brief moment, surprised by my words.

"Chad, I can take care of myself."Sonny said.

"No, I insist, I have nothing to do tonight. I would love to meet your family."I tried to say with ease charm. Sonny stared at me and considered it for a moment.

"Fine if that's the only thing that will get you off my back then, okay, you can some with me, on one condition though."She began.

"What?"I questioned. What could she possibly want?

"We're taking _my _car and you're going to let _me _drive."Sonny proposed, mischievously.

"Fine."I gulped.

"Alrighty then, let's go."She spoke, gleefully as she walked out of the door. I walked stiffly and slowly behind her. We stopped walking and I noticed a small yellow and beat up pickup truck.

"If Tween Weekly sees this, you're dead to me."I muttered. The car smelled clean and its inside was neat with two foam dice hanging on the mirror. Sonny got into the driver's seat and began to back up. I began to panic as I realized there was a car behind us.

"Sonny, there is a car behind you!"I yelled. Sonny rolled her eyes.

"Chad, I know how to drive so, plea- OH MY GOD! Crap, forward, stop going backward!"She squealed, pushing randomly at her brakes. We shifted unharmed out of the parking lot with not any damage done. I glared at her and sat up.

"You almost killed us!"I yelled.

"It wasn't that bad."She proclaimed.

"Yeah, right."I stated, sarcastically. Sonny rolled her eyes and took her hand off the wheel to mess with her dashboard.

"Both hands on the wheel!"I demanded. Sonny hands jumped back on the wheel and she sideways glared at me.

"Chad, you're being paranoid, we're fine."She stated, calmly.

"It's not called paranoid when you almost killed people."I defended. Sonny parked in a parking lot of a French cafe. Sonny was out of her seat belt when she leaned over to me.

"Look, we're here. You can drive back."She whispered, angrily. I nodded and got out to follow her inside.

Once we entered I noticed a short girl with blonde hair and brown eyes sitting at a table in the very back. Once the girl spotted us, she briefly waved at Sonny. Sonny smiled and dragged me along toward the table. The girl got up and hugged Sonny as she stared at me. I was expecting screaming followed by jumping coming from her but; instead I just got a brief stare and smirk.

"Oh, so you're Chad, I'm Emily."Emily said. Hm, so Sonny has mentioned me before, this ought to be good.

"Yes, I am. It's a pleasure to meet you."I greeted. Emily rolled her eyes and sat down at our table.

"Just to let you know, Sonny has told me a lot about you: So, you can cut the charm."I heard her mumble. Crap, Sonny talks about me _that _way, this is going to be harder than I thought.

I sat down into the chair next to Sonny."Um, anyway, Em, how do you like school?"Sonny asked, staring down at her lap.

"Same old, same old. How's So Random?"She asked, looking down at her hands. I could sense awkwardness between them. Family issues I guess.

"Um, normal."Sonny muttered, sharing a side look at me. I bit my lip and without thinking I joined in the conversation.

"Please, when do Nico, Grady, and Zora taping me to my hair and make-up chair become normal?"I remarked, laughing. I don't know why I was laughing; they don't know how much my damn butt hurt after that incident. Emily giggled slightly under her breath while looking up from her menu at Sonny and me.

"Look, I wasn't involved with that, I tried to stop them."Sonny defended. I smiled as I turned my body around toward her taking in the scent of vanilla coming from her, I ignored it.

"And, just how hard did you try, Munroe?"I questioned her. Sonny shifted uncomfortably when, I looked down at her, making me wonder what was going through her head. Sonny stared down at our table, smiling.

"I gave them the tape but, other than that, I did really try."She admitted, laughing at me. Emily, I noticed was staring at her cousin with a twinkle in her eye and smirking.

"So, Sonny, when were you planning to tell me that you and Mr. Wonderful over there are dating?"Emily asked, twinkle and smirk still in contact. Sonny who had been laughing stopped when the words escaped Emily's mouth. Her position her mouth dropped and her eyes moved around frantically as she toyed with her hands then, she starting laughing, very loudly. Sonny's hysterics caused her to hit me while, laughing as tears formed in her eyes.

"Chad and I?"Sonny stuttered between lapses of breath. She then started giggling again and crying. Emily and I exchanged glances, she raised her eyebrow at me asking as if Sonny had ever laughed so hard, I shook my head vigorously signaling no. Once, Sonny was done with her outburst, she flipped her head back and stared at Emily.

"Seriously, there is nothing going on between Chad and I right, Chad?"She asked, as she looked at me. I nodded, there wasn't but, if I had any say in it by the end of the week there would be.

"Well, if you ask me, you two do a really good job of making it look like that the nothing is _something."_Emily countered. Sonny shifted awkwardly again, looking down. I smiled and winked in Emily's direction.

"Well, we _are _actors, aren't we, Sonny?"I said as I smiled in her direction. Sonny looked up at me and nodded. I felt bad for her, slightly. Dinner went on with less conversation between Sonny and Emily and soon enough, it was time to leave. Sonny and I walked across the parking lot looking nervously at each other, Sonny then started for her car. I laughed as I grabbed the hood of her jacket to stop her.

"Cooper, what do you think you're doing?"Sonny asked. I let go but, I held her by her arm.

"What am I doing? Munroe, if I can remember, you told me I could drive us back."I said behind my smirk. Sonny rolled her eyes and stepped forward as I let her arm go leaving her to go to the passenger side.

We didn't talk as I drove back to the studio; Sonny stared blankly out the window. I looked out mine; the streets were soaked with rain, the streetlights shining off them. I turned in wordlessly into the parking lot of the studio which was empty besides for my convertible. I steered in before handing the key over to Sonny; I smiled at her causing her to take her sharp intake of breath again.

"I had a good time tonight, surprisingly."I admitted, sheepishly. She returned my smile but, looked down apologetic.

"Yeah, I did to. I'm really sorry, about Emily, she really shouldn't have jumped to all those conclusions and-"She apologizes before I cut her off.

"Don't be, it was really amusing actually. We should do it again sometime."I said, slyly before throwing the key to Sonny and jumping out of the car. I turned around to see Sonny shaking her head and exiting out of the parking lot. I smiled, this might be a lot easier then, I thought.

* * *

**So...how was it? Review please. Thank you for reading and reviewing, I hope you enjoyed it. How do y'all like Emily? I was debating if I should keep her as like a supporting character or something like that, let me know. Have an awesome day!**


	3. What Water Fights Can Lead To

**HI! Sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER! I promise to start updating more.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own SWAC.**

**Chad's Point of View**

The hot California sun beamed on my back, it was a typical sunny day in Hollywood. Luckily, we had the day off; I had time for my plan. I swirled into the parking lot of Sunny Hills Apartments where Sonny was out by her car with a hose, spraying soapy water all over it. I got out of my car and sneaked up behind her, lightly tapping on her shoulder.

"Excuse me, miss? I think you smell like my Gatorade."I whispered in a low seductive voice.

What happen next was too fuzzy to remember, I remember a gasp, someone spinning around, a kicking noise, and me landing on the parking lot ground holding in between my legs, screaming in pain.

"Oh my god! Chad, are you okay? I'm so sorry!"Sonny asked through her giggles.

"Damn, you can kick."I heard myself curse under my breath. Sonny leaned down beside me and looked really worried despite the grin on her face.

"I'm fine, Sonny."I answered in a cracking voice. I leaned up to get up but I fell back down on the ground, Sonny laughed.

"Let me help you, Cooper."Sonny demanded. Admitting defeat I let her support me onto her to get up from the ground. I realized my arms were still lingering around her waist after I was firmly up from the ground. Sonny blushed when my arms didn't move.

"What are you doing, Munroe? You know, we have these things called car washes, right" I laughed. Sonny frowned and turned away from me, leaving my arms to hold the air.

"_Some _people prefer to do it the old fashion way, not making others do it."Sonny replied, grabbing a soapy sponge from her bucket.

"It's not people that do it, machines do it, Sonny, I thought you were more updated then that."I mocked. Sonny rolled her eyes and began soaking her back windows.

"Can I help?"I asked. Sonny squinted at me, questioning what I just asked.

"Uh, sure."She answered, awkwardly. I smiled then, she threw a sponge at my face. I began working: Cleaning the review mirrors in front of her. While I was washing I realized her shirt was soaked and that her shirt was completely see through. _Perv. _I'm a guy. Sonny reached up to notice that my eyes were lingering at her chest. Then, water was squirted in my face resulting in my clothes getting drenched. I threw off my shirt, mindlessly forgetting Sonny was in front of me, gawking.

"Like what you see, Munroe?"I asked. Sonny cleared her throat and spun back around. I grabbed the water hose from her and aimed it at her. Sonny gasped as the water hit her and I could tell she was pissed. She ran toward me around her car grabbing one of her buckets of soapy water and throwing all of it at me. I quickly ducked because; I think she wanted more than just the water to hit me. I ran to hide around her car and ducked from her for a while.

"Chad?"Sonny yelled. I smirked; I guess she didn't think I of all people would hide under her car. I slid to grab the water hose but, trying to still be under the car. I pulled the trigger to spray water on her ankles and she jumped.

"Chad?"She whispered, scared. I slid up again slowly getting closer to coming out but, not completely. I shot her again but, at her back and she screamed. I slid out fast and raced after her. Once I was near her I picked her up behind her back and turned her to face me.

"I hate-"Sonny began to mutter. I hadn't noticed, we were pressed up against her truck. We stood still, looking at each other silently and I leaned down closely. I pressed my lips softly against her lips, Sonny's arms reached up to what seemed to wound around my neck but, I was surprised as I felt a bucket above my head splash on my face. I heard Sonny laugh and run but, stopping as I caught her with my drenched hands around her waist.

"Ugh, you're getting me wet."She complained. I chuckled and loosened my grip.

"Sonny, you were wet already."I corrected. She smiled and giggled silently.

"Thanks."Sonny said quietly.

"For what?"I asked.

"My car, it's spotless."She explained. I looked behind me, the car was spotless, I guess between throwing buckets at each other some of it actually landed on the car.

"Oh, um, you're welcome."I replied. We stood there, silently looking at each other and the occasional glance of the parking lot around us. Sonny let herself fall out of my arms but, her hands were intertwined with mine, loosely but, still she was holding my hand. _You are such a girl. _Oh, shut up.

"Um, see ya."She mumbled. Sonny let go but, her fingers were still lingering where my hand was.

"Yeah, I'll see you-"I said. Sonny leaned up on her tiptoes and pecked me quickly but, lingering just a bit on the lips.

"Bye, Chad."Sonny whispered, gleefully and then, she was gone, leaving me speechless leaning against her beat up but sparkling clean pickup truck, gaping, and you know what? I didn't give a damn about that, _she had kissed me._

**So...love it hate it? Review, I can take it:) Thank you for reading and reviewing!**


End file.
